kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut
saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for he couldn't squeeze into the pyramid and continue killing."]] Juggernaut is one of the forms that the title character in the game ''Kid Chameleon can turn into — an underworld tank rider whose special ability is to bring doom upon its foes in the form of skull projectiles, apart from his many movement particularities. Profile Description Juggernaut is a big-headed skeleton wearing a Hussar helmet and riding a big green hopping tank. During his transformation, you can also catch a glimpse of him wearing a green uniform. Intro_Juggernaut-1.png Juggernaut US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Juggernaut JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Jugga-Naught's specialty is aggression, though his form also allows some special movements as much as it forbids some others. Movement Juggernaut is exactly three units wide and one unit high. Due to his size, many paths in some rounds are banned for him — that's why Juggernaut-based levels like Tunnels Beneath the Woods are easily identified by particularly wide holes in floors and ceilings. Juggernaut is not only the rarest helmet in the game, but also the most unable to adapt to foreign levels if the player manages to get there in a tank: while Berzerker or Cyclone, for instance, may be kept after appropriate use to explore further levels, the tank has to be parked in front of any narrow gap to go on. On the other hand, Juggernaut presents an extraordinary moving ability: automatic ducking. On one hand, this allows him to jump into crawlspaces (one-unit high gaps in a wall), which other characters (except for Micromax) can't do because they're always two-units high while jumping. On the other hand, he has trouble bursting high P-blocks, since he ducks in the air when he's about to hit them. Slopes are another big obstacle for tank riders: he'll bounce down very fast and can only jump up very slowly. Attack On pressing the SPECIAL button, Juggernaut shoots a skull-bomb. These are giggly-skull-shaped projectiles that, unlike Rick Taylor's axes, do not fly horizontally, but bounce on the ground and ricochet off walls. Also unlike Maniaxe, Juggernaut can shoot and move at the same time, and since his automatic ducking will avoid most horizontal attacks from the enemy, he's the best character to clean a player's way through a level. Automatic ducking is specially useful to avoid Bipods' attacks in Woods of Despair 2. However, this tactic is useless against Tanks, since their bullets can't be avoided by ducking. Juggernaut's only diamond power, his 5-way shot, fires five diamonds simultaneously, in 45, 20, 0, -20 and -45 angle; they bounce off the limits of the screen and keep flying for about a second. It's an unpredictable attack, but it can cause some damage in the enemy lines. Appearances As said above, Juggernaut is the rarest helmet in the game. It is found in the following levels and is very hard to keep in any others: Stage 1 *Under Skull Mountain 2 *Hills of the Warrior 2 *Hidden Canyon (for a very brief time) Stage 2 FREAKING NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stage 3 *Woods of Despair 2 *Forced Entry *Elsewhere 14 *Elsewhere 16 (as useful as teaching juggling to an oyster) Stage 4 *Alien Twilight (useless) *Tunnels Beneath the Woods *Elsewhere 24 *Elsewhere 25 *Monster Island *The Land Below *Sky Fortress Trivia * Without cheating and probably due to developer's foresight, it is impossible to reach any of the bosses with Juggernaut. In addition, all, except for Stage 2, have the helmets 2 levels before the bosses. ** Stage 1: Hidden Canyon > Stormwalk Mountain, the level before Shishkaboss, immediately requires Berzerker to charge steel blocks. ** Stage 2: There are no Juggernaut helmets present. It is impossible to use the Bridge shortcut from Stage 1 because Under Skull Mountain 3 has a 2-block wide downward path. ** Stage 3: Elsewhere 16 > The Nightmare Peaks 2, the level before Bagel Brothers, Cyclone is required to reach the top of the level. ** Stage 4: The Land Below/Sky Fortress > The Final Marathon, the level before Plethora, has a 2-block wide drop in the middle of the level. * Every time Juggernaut lands from a jump, the delay timer between projectile shots is reset (same is true for Maniaxe). Therefore, sitting in a one block high crevice while alternating jumping and shooting as fast as possible can result in one heck of a barrage! Too many skulls on the screen can lead to glitched sprites and lag. * Though Juggernaut is one of the slowest helmets, his 3-block wide hitbox makes it easier to bounce off enemies and gain tons of speed. He can even outrun the screen in Monster Island! *While ducking as Juggernaut or Micromax, the screen will scroll down one additional pixel every time you decelerate to zero speed. * Similar to Skycutter, when using the Game Genie "All helmets are Juggernaut" code to collect the helmet while as Kid walking on a slope, the Kid will change into Juggernaut's palette, due to the latter lacking the slope-walking sprites. Touching the ground or jumping will make Juggernaut's sprites revert to normal. * Using the above code in any of the first three boss stages is extremely broken. If Juggernaut shoots a skull with the muzzle inside a boss head's hitbox, a whopping eleven '''damage '''will be inflicted. This is due to the skull not dissipating right away, allowing bosses to be defeated in a matter of seconds! Category:Helmets